Le plan Courgette Au Sucre ou comment tenter d'émouvoir le Diable
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Wo-oh. WO-OH. Vous avez vu la date ? Ewai ! EWAIIIIIII ! Mahyar, le "papa" de la fanbase vient de se prendre un level dans la face ! Et vous savez quoi ? Toute la fanbase est là pour le lui rappeler ! Joyeux anniversaire Mahyaaaaaar !
1. Préface

_Mes très chers aventuriers,_

 _Aujourd'hui est un jour très très spécial. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, nous sommes le 25 Septembre. Et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (il faut dire qu'il le cache bien, on a nous même bien galérer à trouver, en fouillant dans sa Time Line et sur Google) c'est l'anniversaire de notre très cher Mahyar, le Maître du Jeu ninja déglingué aux Mojitos et aux échecs critiques. Et comme vous le savez sans doute maintenant, certaines des demoiselles de cette fanbase se sont énormééééééééééééément attachées à lui. Et donc on ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer ça, vous imaginez bien._

 _Donc on a décidé d'écrire ça, parce qu'on sait qu'il va tout lire, parce que c'est Mahyar et que je veux le voir lâcher un « Diantre ! » d'émotion. Il y a donc deux grosses parties à cet immense cadeau d'anniversaire, les cartes, et les fanfics ! De la part de tout la fanbase, nous te souhaitons donc un excellent anniversaire mon cher Mahyar ! Et puisse cette nouvelle année combler ton sadisme d'échecs critiques !_

 _Et on se lance dans les petites cartes._

 _Oh, au fait Mahyar, Courgette au Sucre, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu l'avais pas vu venir ça ? Hein ? :D_

* * *

Mon très cher psychopathe suprême,

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite de tout mon petit cœur de fangirl un excellent anniversaire, tu le mérites amplement, entre le boulot, Aventures, nos gros délires et nos fanfictions. Ça fait déjà un peu plus de deux mois qu'on t'embête, et c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, de voir que tu continues de nous accorder un peu de temps. Comme une des filles de la fanbase l'a dit, 3 minutes de Mahyar et la journée repart XD

Pour ma part, j'avoue que t'as été d'un grand secours. Au début des vacances j'étais en panne sèche d'inspiration, et j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Puis il y a eu l'idée de la fanbase, toi qui nous pousse derrière, et regarde où est-ce qu'on en est aujourd'hui. J'crois que sans ton soutien, j'aurais jeté l'éponge depuis trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps. Pour tout dire, j'ai jamais écrit autant en si peu de temps, il suffit de regarder mes stats pour s'en rendre compte x) J'crois qu'Aventures est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps, et pour ça, je te remercie du fond de mon p'tit cœur. Puis regarde, j'avais totalement abandonné le JDR, maintenant ça m'obsède tellement que j'en rêve et que tu m'as donné envie d'en refaire. Genre beaucoup. Et c'est en partie grâce à toi si la fanbase d'Aventures représente un groupe soudé, uni par la passion des échecs critiques et du bouc sacré !

Sur ce, on est pas là pour déprimer, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que mon cerveau décide de te laisser vivre et à très très vite.

Myfanwi,

Ton adorable psychopathe droguée aux Mojito-Cookies.

* * *

Ohayo Mahyar-kun !  
C'est La Sanglante (et fourbe) qui te parle !  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à part : « Happībāsudē ! »  
Si tu me tends la joue, je te fais un bisou,  
Si tu me tends les bras, je te serre contre moi ! (Non ce n'est pas gamin, juste un rêve de fangirl !)  
Je ne suis pas difficile xD  
Cela fait quelques mois (déjà) que je te suis (pas en mode « ninja » désolée), avant même les débuts de cette magnifique série qu'est Aventures, en lisant tes critiques expertes sur Réussite Critique.  
Je te remercie, tu m'as donné envie d'être une MJ sadique de la mort qui… Nan mieux que ça et de me surpasser !  
Et en bonus tu as ravivé la flamme de la passion des JdR chez mon père (bien sûr on s'en bat les steaks).  
Je te souhaite de passer une excellente journée (magique même) en ce 25 septembre, avec pleins de cookies et de mojitos.  
Donc même si je ne suis pas là en chair et en os (et tant mieux pour toi et tes petites oreilles xD), je te fais un énoooooorme câlin et je t'offre mon cadeau en espérant que cela te plaise te touche.  
Encore merci pour ton extraordinaire travail et « Joyeux Anniversaire »  
Gwen « La Sanglante »

* * *

Salut tout le monde.

Et... Salut Mahyar, vu que ce recueil t'es dédié.

Comme je l'ai dit dans ma présentation de Aventures-La Fanfiction, sans Aventures, je ne serai pas là, à écrire et plaisanter tous les jours avec les filles. Qui sait, j'aurai peut-être même fini par sauter de la fenêtre de ma chambre pour en finir avec la vie J'étais à deux doigts de faire ça avant de tomber sur Aventures.

Et ça m'a redonné goût à la vie. J'ai eu envie de connaître la suite, de m'investir dans le jeu de rôle, et début août, j'ai rencontré une certaine fanbase qui m'a redonné confiance en moi et m'a permis d'avancer.

J'ai déjà dit merci à Krayn pour t'avoir dégotté, et je dirai merci aux autres participants lors de leurs fanfics dédiées. Mais là c'est ton anniversaire. Donc là je peux te dire merci.

Tu as réussi à me faire accrocher à la série, tu m'as donné envie de continuer à vivre, tu m'as fait (involontairement) découvrir des gens dont je suis proche, et que je considère maintenant avec une immense joie comme mes amies. Tu m'inspires, tu me motives, tu a réussi à lier ma passion pour le JdR et pour les vidéos Youtube.

Merci.

Pour absolument tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, parce que c'est grâce à Aventures. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante, aussi libre et aussi heureuse que maintenant.

Continue ce que tu fais, je serai toujours là à soutenir et à apprécier.

Bon anniversaire, cher MJ.

Temtaranne.

* * *

Salut Mahyar,un immense joyeux Anniversaire de la part de Kimisukiro. Bravo pour tout ce que tu as accompli ! Et j'espère que cette 34ème année sera remplie de réussites critiques, continue de faire ce qui t'éclates, restes comme tu es car c'est comme ça qu'on t'adores ! Et, pour fêter en beauté ton anniv, voilà deux petits OS confectionnés par mes soins ! Biz

* * *

Bonjour, et comme je ne sais jamais par quoi commencer dans un message, autant être simple: joyeux anniversaire à notre MJ préféré! (en même temps c'est le seul que je connaisse XD ). Bien que je ne te connaissais pas avant, je t'ai adoré dans aventure, alors un gros merci pour tout le travail que tu a fait! :) Rassure toi, 34 ans ce n'est pas vieux, bois un bon coup, tu le mérite ;) (on en reparlera quand tu passera la quarantaine mais le plus important c'est rester jeune dans sa tête XD ) C'est dingue j'ai l'impression de parler comme vieille alors que je suis jeune... Bref, bon courage, continue et reste comme tu est, on t'adore. Gros bisous et j'espère que toutes nos fics te toucherons (ou pas, j'ignore ce que les autres ont fait), te ferons rire ou pleurer (j'espère pas car le pleurer pour un anniversaire c'est pas cool). Gros bisous et vive aventure et son MJ!

* * *

Hey ! Alors. Voilà. On y est hein ? La date fatidique ! THE ANNIVERSAIRE !

J'aurais vraiment aimé t'écrire une longue fic et tout ….Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'idées. Rien ne me paraissait…à la hauteur ? Donc à la place, j'ai fais la seule chose que je sais faire après écrire, soit une petite vidéo, que tu trouveras sur Facebook. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Tout ça pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Mahyar ! J'espère que la prochaine année te sera profitable, avec pleins de bonnes surprises et de bonheur ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu prends de ton temps, alors que tu en as déjà peu, pour nous, pauvres fans d'Aventures. Tu réponds à nos délires, y participe parfois même, et est une source d'inspiration inépuisable. Alors voilà. Merci. Un bien petit mot qui ne représente pas tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

Pour résumer, je souhaite …:

 **UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AU MEILLEUR MJ DE L'UNIVERS !**

 **UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A UN HOMME EXTRAORDINAIRE !**

 **ET UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAI** **RE A MAHYAR SHAKERI ! FELICITATION !**

Koschei

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Mahyar ! :D Au départ, je voulais écrire un truc ultra triste pour me venger de la fin de la saison 1 d'Aventures. Puis je me suis dit que c'était pas très sympa et que, au fond, t'es quelqu'un de bien. Donc, accepte cette modeste offrande, dieu du Destin ainsi que ce câlin virtuel 3" Ouah trop d'amour c'est ouf, et maintenant, la fic ! - Rain-Flicker

* * *

Tu sais déjà tout ce que tu m'a apporté car je te l'ai dit sur Facebook. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, alors je te souhaite un MERVEILLEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, mon cher Mahyar qui m'a tant apporté ! En ce jour, je pense bien fort à toi et n'oublie pas que je serai derrière toi à te soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Ton dévoué Gryf !

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Mahyar ! Un grand merci pour tout ce que tu fais, que ce soit pour Aventures ou l'univers du jdr en général. Merci de nous vendre du rêve à chaque épisode, avec tes sourires sadiques, tes sentences envers les joueurs et j'en passe. Aventures, c'est devenu mon rendez-vous bonne humeur, tu as renforcé ma passion pour le jdr et grâce à toi j'ai enfin eu le courage de me lancer à fond dans cet univers. Même si je ne suis pas des plus douées en écriture, je t'offre ce petit One-Shot en ton honneur. Merci encore, continue de nous faire rêver par ton sadisme infini ! Héhé … Joyeux anniversaire !

Tsuki Kaneko

* * *

 _Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture :3 Passe une bonne journée !_

 _Bisouilles,_

 _Ta fanbase adorée, remplie de psychopathes._


	2. Le cadeau de Myfanwi

_Coucou :D J'ouvre le bal de la folie avec un petit OS totalement... WTF. Et en plus, j'en suis extrêmement fière XD Si tu me cherches, néanmoins, après la lecture, j'ai probablement déjà quitté cette planète._

 **La vengeance du bouc sacré**

Vendredi 25 Septembre 2015, dans les rues de Lyon, enfermés dans des toilettes publiques se tenaient trois personnes. La première, c'était Krayn, le visage rouge à cause d'un effort trop important. La seconde, Rubéale, elle aussi essoufflée. Et la troisième, Myfanwi, perdue entre le « Je suis crevé » et le « Je suis une putain de psychopathe ». Tous étaient très serrés les uns contre les autres dans cet espace pour le moins... Intime. Ce qui rendait la situation quelque peu cocasse.

« Vous croyez qu'il est parti ? Chuchota Rubéale.

\- Vu comment il était remonté contre nous, je crois pas qu'il va abandonner, lui répondit Myfanwi. T'as bien vu ce qu'il a fait à Bob non ? »

Krayn avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, si bien qu'on l'entendait. Genre très fort. Myfanwi lui fit signe de se contrôler, alors qu'une ombre apparaissait sous la porte. Et merde. On essaya d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur. Les trois stoppèrent de respirer, effrayés à l'idée qu'IL puisse rentrer.

« Si vous sortez maintenant, je serais peut être pas trop méchant. »

Myfanwi lança un regard paniqué à sa collègue, puis se mit à fixer intensément Krayn, qui n'apprécia pas du tout ce regard. Il hocha négativement la tête.

Mais que se passe t-il me direz vous ? Et bien, une blague. Qui avait dégénéré. C'était une idée de Myfanwi et de Bob Lennon, que tous les autres avaient approuvé. Ils avaient trouvé une teinture pour cheveux bizarres, et il se trouve que colorer le bouc de Mahyar en rose fluo semblait être une bonne idée pour le troller le jour de son anniversaire. Ils avaient attendus que le MJ dorme enfin pour s'y mettre. Le problème, c'est que cette merde avait certes coloré le bouc du psychopathe (appelons un chat un chat voyons), mais il l'avait aussi fait... tombé. Le visage de Bob Lennon se décomposant avait été épic. Celui de Mahyar découvrant son précieux bouc dans ses mains en revanche... On vous passera le moment de panique, la fanbase et le cast qui se barre en courant, Mahyar qui chope Bob par le col de son manteau et qui l'assomme d'un coup de poing, avant qu'il ne se mette à... traquer ses proies.

« Au pire on lui livre Krayn, chuchota Myfanwi à Rubéale. Je crois en la puissance du Grunhyar.

\- T'es folle ?! Il va lui péter la gueule.

\- J'suis toujours là Myfanoui, rappela Krayn. »

Myfanwi lança un regard à Rubéale, sourit sadiquement, ouvrit la porte, jeta Krayn dehors et referma. Un bruit sourd résonna, puis un cri. Celui de Krayn. Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard paniqué.

« J'crois qu'on aura pas de live avant un moment, chuchota Rubéale.

\- Tu parles, il va nous bannir s'il est encore en vie. »

* * *

Fred, Koschei et Temtaranne détournèrent le regard quand le pauvre Krayn se prit une batte de baseball dans la tête. Mahyar lui chopa les jambes, une fois assommé et le traîna dans une ruelle. Le Joueur du Grenier leur fit signe de reculer. Par chance, le trio avait débouché dans le dos du MJ, ce qui leur avait permis de ne pas être vus.

« On devrait vraiment aller chercher Bob, répéta Koschei pour la troisième fois. J'ai un peu peur qu'il soit mort.

\- Bah... Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, tenta Fred. Il se réveillera avec une bosse et l'instinct de survie reprendra le dessus. »

Tem n'était pas vraiment convaincue par les propos de Théojedéfoncedespetitesfillesmaisellessontpasmortes. Bob avait l'air d'être en très très mauvaise posture quand ils l'avaient lâchement abandonné à son sort. Que voulez-vous. Pendant que Bob se faisait frapper dans la bouche, les autres avaient eu le temps de fuir, son sacrifice ne serait pas vain.

« Je connais un excellent restaurant pas loin, dit Fred en regardant l'heure. Je vous invite. »

Tem et Koschei se lancèrent un regard outré. Tout le monde était en potentiel danger, et lui, ils les invitait au restaurant. Pourquoi pas. Elles hochèrent la tête et suivirent le môsieur à la chemise jaune. Au moins, tant qu'elles étaient avec lui, elles ne risquaient normalement rien.

* * *

Kimi, Hakukai, Maddey et Seb étaient perdues dans la ville, errant en vain pour espérer tomber sur quelque chose de familier. Seb n'avait pas du tout le sens de l'orientation, et les filles le suivaient sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut être par peur de tomber sur Mahyar. A quatre, ils avaient plus de chance de fuir. Alors que le petit groupe longeait le mur dans un silence pesant, ils repérèrent du mouvement, sur la droite. Ils eurent juste le temps de se planquer derrière un mur. Mahyar passa devant eux, visiblement déterminé, traînant Krayn vers une grande voiture noire.

Le Maître du Jeu ouvrit le coffre, laissant apparaître aux yeux des quatre personnes cachées un Bob Lennon torse nu, ligoté comme une vulgaire saucisse, bâillonné, implorant le MJ du regard. Il n'y fit même pas attention, souleva Krayn, le jeta dans le coffre avec lui. Puis il referma la porte, et fit demi-tour en sifflotant, sa batte de baseball -ou plutôt celle de Myfanwi- dans la main. Les quatre personnes s'abaissèrent, retenant leur souffle à son passage. L'ombre du maître des dès disparut ensuite à l'intersection de la ruelle, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Ils attendirent encore quelques secondes, histoire que ce ne soit pas une ruse, puis ils sortirent prudemment de leur cachette, pour se diriger vers la voiture. Seb essaya d'ouvrir le coffre sans succès. Maddey s'avança, et lui fit signe de se pousser. C'était une vieille voiture, ça devait pas être difficile. Elle retira sa barrette et l'enfonça dans la serrure du coffre, puis se mit à essayer de faire cliquer la serrure. Chose qu'elle réussit avec classe après seulement quelques seconde. Hakukai et Kimi l'applaudirent. Elles n'auraient jamais cru que ça allait marcher, pour tout dire.

Le coffre s'ouvrit, le regard de Bob se remplit d'espoir instantanément. Maddey et Kimi sortirent doucement Krayn de la voiture, et tentèrent de le réveiller. Pendant ce temps, Seb et Hakukai s'attaquèrent aux liens du Pyro-Barbare. Une chose était certaine, Mahyar était plus que doué avec les nœuds. Plus ils en retiraient, plus ils en découvraient. Hakukai réussi néanmoins à retirer le bâillon du Youtuber.

« Laissez-tomber. Portez moi. Je suis sérieux, il va revenir. Ce mec est cinglé, vraiment. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il m'a fait... »

Maddey et Kimi cachèrent leurs sourires, alors qu'une pluie d'idées malsaines impliquant Mahyar et Bob naissaient dans leurs esprits. Seb poussa un soupir, avant de hisser Bob sur son épaule droite. Avec l'aide d'Hakukai qui leva les jambes de Bob, pour le mettre dans une meilleure position. Elle évita soigneusement de lui coller les mains aux fesses, en passant. Au même moment, Krayn revenait à lui, avec un mal de crâne horrible. Maddey et Kimi lui attrapèrent chacun un bras pour le relever, et le groupe s'éloigna au plus vite de la voiture, histoire de trouver un coin tranquille pour détacher Bob.

* * *

« Tu le vois ? Demanda Rubéale.

\- Il est plus derrière la porte en tout cas. Viens vite. »

Les deux fanfiction writers ouvrirent prudemment la porte. Pas de Mahyar à l'horizon. Plutôt une bonne chose. Elle se dirigèrent vers une rue piétonne au pas de course. Heureusement que Rubéale jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Elle fit retourner Myfanwi. Au loin, Mahyar s'approchait, avec SA batte de baseball. Et un sourire effrayant. Et le regard braqué sur elles. Merde.

« COOOOOOOURS ! »

Les deux demoiselles piquèrent un sprint, bousculant les passants au passage. Elles tombèrent totalement par hasard sur Fred, Tem et Koschei, installés à la terrasse d'un café, en train de boire du thé. Myfanwi et Rubéale se stoppèrent net, choquées.

« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Hurla presque Myfanwi.

\- J'arriiiiiiive, cria une voix dans le lointain. Le Grand Méchant Mahyar va vous trouveeeeeeeer. »

Regards paniqués. Le groupe qui se sauve, tournant à toutes les intersections pour ne pas croiser la route de Mahyar. Myfanwi qui cogne dans quelque chose.

« Bob ?! T'es vivant ?

– Oui. Non. MAHYAR EST LA PUTAIN ! »

Bob qui hurle en pointant quelque chose derrière eux. Mahyar s'approche, la batte de baseball dans les mains, un sourire plus que sadique collé aux lèvres. Et devinez quoi ? C'est un cul-de-sac.

« …. Quelqu'un a un plan ? Chuchota Tem.

\- Non. Répondit simplement Seb. Au pire. On lui livre Bob, il a l'air de bien l'aimer.

\- Voilà, et quand c'est moi qui propose ça c'est pas une bonne idée, râla Myfanwi, face au regard sombre de Krayn. »

Une idée inespérée germa soudain dans le cerveau de Myfanwi, alors que Mahyar se stoppait face à eux.

« Maddey, t'as toujours les cookies sur toi?

\- Oui mais pour... Oh. »

Maddey sortit un paquet de cookies de sa veste, et le tendit à Myfanwi. Elle déballa les gâteaux, sous le regard de Mahyar, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle allait faire. Il jeta presque la batte de baseball au loin. Bob haussa un sourcil.

« Leur fait pas de mal, dit doucement Mahyar. J'arrête, d'accord ? Je les ferai pas trop souffrir. S'il te plaît.

\- Trop tard. »

Myfanwi jeta les gâteaux sur le sol, puis les écrabouilla. Mahyar tomba à genoux, son monde venait de s'effondrer. Nan, mais littéralement, le monde s'effondra. Parce que ce qu'on avait pas prévu c'était que Mahyar était vraiment Dieu et que quand il est pas content, ça fait mal.

RIP la Terre.

 _Juste que j'explique quand même. Cette fanfiction a été écrite pendant le live de vendredi passé, que j'ai pas pu voir grâce à ma magnifique connexion. Donc j'ai un peu pêté les plombs. Mais bon, à la base tu devais terminer en tutu. Je t'ai épargné ça /SBAAF/ Bisouilles et à tout de suite avec l'OS un peu plus sérieux :3_


	3. Le cadeau de juliabakura

**Maître anniversaire – Par juliabakura.**

En cette 34éme année, aurais-tu pensé de que tu allais vivre ?  
Le jour où ce coup de téléphone résonne, pour te proposer de devenir le MJ, l'animateur de ce jeu dont tu as écris les grandes lignes, dessiner les contours des paysages, inventés ces règles et lois, créé des races dont les histoires sont parfois cruelles ?  
Rédacteur de ton blog : Réussite critique, ajoutant des articles dans les magazines et parlant des jeux de rôle qui te plaît au point d'en écrire des livres.  
Aurais-tu imaginé qu'un jour, ton sens de l'improvisation, ta mise en scène, tes scénarios attirerait 22 000 personnes pour un live d'un jeu de rôle ?  
Aurais-tu imaginé l'espoir des petites associations de jeux de rôles qui voit alors débarquer de nouveaux joueurs, curieux d'expérimenter cette passion du jeux et de la mise en scène ? Que tu redonneras aux jeux de rôle son heure de gloire ?  
Aurais-tu imaginé que cette image de maître de jeu attirerait des écrits et dessins de la part de tes fans ? Tes propres fans ! Qui créer un univers grâce à toi ! Grâce à ton talent qui est visible maintenant sur la toile.  
Aujourd'hui, avant de souffler tes 34 bougies, tu peux être fier d'avoir transmis ta passion à ces jeunes et moins jeunes d'aujourd'hui, qui pensaient peut être auparavant que le jeu de rôle était fait pour les vieux. Qu'à l'heure des jeux vidéo, il y a encore des irréductibles qui osent prendre le temps de se réunir autour d'une « table » même virtuelle et jouer réellement les personnages, les incarner, les vivre dans des aventures qui résident au plus profond du pouvoir infini de l'imagination.  
Contrairement à la connaissance, l'imagination n'a pas de limite, comme l'a dit Albert Einstein. Tout le monde peut apprendre des connaissances, ou rechercher des écrits prouvant une réalité définie durant un temps. Mais l'imagination dont tu fais preuve est ta force, une force sacrée que nul ne peut vaincre, car cette imagination est infinie. Un simple mot peut déclencher une avalanche d'événements, ce qui fut le cas pour deux objets pourtant anodin, mais qui fait partie maintenant d'un mythe sur internet : les pommes et le puits.  
Dans ta boîte aux lettres virtuelles, tu trouveras un bien étrange paquet, qui cache quelques présents destinés à toi et uniquement toi, maître du jeu de l'ombre :  
\- Un immense tube à essai, bouchonné où à l'intérieur se trouve les ingrédients secs et la recette pour réaliser le Mojito Parfait. A consommer avec modération bien évidemment.  
\- Un ensemble de dés de toutes les formes existantes, avec une petite particularité, qu'ils soient magique. Réservés aux grands MJ afin de continuer à réussir leurs jets de dés, leur réussites critiques afin d'infliger à ses joueurs les plus téméraires, une correction exemplaire.  
\- Un guide sur : « Comment être un maître du jeu sadique, sans le faire voir. » avec à l'intérieur une carte d'adhérent aux clubs des MJ sadiques Anonymes.  
\- Un autre livre s'intitulant : « Élevez vous-même vos araignées. » avec trois œufs géants de ces créatures demandant tout ton amour.  
\- Un set pour entretenir ton bouc et conserver cette apparence sombre et mystérieuse, comme le sont tous les supers vilains des dessins animés.  
\- Le single de la chanson : « L'empire du Côté Obscur » par Iam, symbolisant que dans le jeu c'est toi qui impose les règles et qui fera tout pour faire basculer les joueurs vers les côtés les plus sombres et les plus intéressants de l'histoire.  
\- Une paire de peluches, l'un petit ange et l'autre petit diable. Montrant les différentes facettes de ta personnalité. A la fois tendre envers tes fans, leur transmettant des petits messages, s'amusant à négocier avec les joueurs, partageant les expériences. Parfois mesquin en dédouanant sa responsabilité du scénario en accusant les spectateurs ou en réalisant les pires actions aux joueurs ayant fait des échecs critiques.

Entre tous ses cadeaux, les écrits et les dessins de tes fans, apparaîtra un gros gâteau en forme de Ying et de Yang, avec tout autour des dès de 100 en pâte à sucre et pâte d'amande, ainsi que 34 petites araignées sur le dessus du gâteau portant les bougies allumées chantonnant avec tendresses : « Joyeux anniversaire Maître ! » 

Fin.


	4. Le cadeau d'Atlantos

_Le cadeau d'Atlantos !_

 **DESTIN D'UN MONDE**

— _Qu'en penses-tu, Maître du Jeu ?_

Le Dieu du Destin garda les lèvres scellées, le regard rivé sur la représentation du monde qu'il gouvernait. Sur ce monde, un Cratère. Et au sein de ce Cratère, des pions, des complots, des enjeux. Des évènements qui bouleverseraient l'équilibre des forces en présence.

Machinalement, il fit rouler les dés entre ses doigts, alors qu'il analysait les trames, les embranchements dans le destin qu'il manipulait. Ce qu'il en pensait ? Il était comme ses semblables, déchu de son panthéon. Mais certainement pas dépouillé de ses pouvoirs. Il contrôlait encore et toujours le destin de ce monde. En bien ou en mal.

— Ce que j'en pense ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il les voyait. Quatre âmes, se tenant à l'écart du monde, à l'écart de la civilisation. Quatre âmes si différentes, mais ô combien complémentaires. Bien des épreuves les avaient préparés.

Quatre héros inespérés. Quatre Élus. Rien ne leur serait rendu facile. Il y aurait des ennemis, mais aussi des alliés. Des alliances et des traîtrises.

Des débuts et des fins.

Mais le Destin du Monde était en marche, décida-t-il en lançant les dés sur le Cratère.

— Messieurs…, commença-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.


	5. Le cadeau de Gwen la Sanglante

_Voilà ton cadeau Mahyar, en espérant que cela te plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur._  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, chacun s'appartient, même les personnages de JdR ! Juste Gwen m'appartient !

 _Bisouilles et je souhaite de tout mon petit cœur que cela te plaira._ _  
_ _Gwen La Sanglante_ _  
_  
Quelque part, en plein cœur de la campagne iséroise, se trouvait une âme en peine.  
La jeune femme soupira.  
Aucune idée… Elle n'avait aucune idée !  
C'était fatiguant pour son esprit toujours en ébullition…  
Son imagination, pourtant débordante, avait décidé de se faire la malle.  
Mais loin alors hein ! Très très loin !  
Et le moment était plus que critique !  
Dans à peine une dizaine de petits jours, un évènement important allait se dérouler dans la vie de la fangirl d'Aventures : l'anniversaire de Mahyar Shakeri, le MJ sadique.  
Non, décidemment, elle n'y arrivait pas cette nuit…  
Rageant contre une mouche imaginaire, Gwen leva les yeux de sa page blanche et observa d'un œil mauvais l'heure.  
3h33…  
Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment allait-elle faire un magnifique cadeau si tout lui faisait défaut ?!  
L'écrivaine eut alors une drôle d'idée.  
Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un livre, qu'elle ouvrit.  
L'intérieur était aménagé pour accueillir la petite boîte ouvragée qu'il contenait.  
Gwen en tira deux décaèdres, un noir et un autre, composé de quatre couleurs : rouge, jaune, vert et bleu.  
Pour la jeune femme, ces dés symbolisaient la web série Aventures ainsi que sa passion pour les jeux de rôle. Ils étaient un peu ses porte-bonheur.  
Elle réfléchit un moment puis se leva pour s'accouder à la fenêtre grande ouverte.  
Le vent frais de la nuit caressa son visage et éclaircit ses idées.  
Et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait et qui la fit sourire doucement.  
Elle envoya une prière silencieuse à Euthanasie, demandant un peu de courage et de culot à ce dieu imaginaire.  
Une adorable boule de poil noire grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa sa maîtresse de ses grands yeux bleus.  
Elle gratouilla les oreilles en lui chuchotant quelques mots.  
_J'ai enfin une idée, Shin… Et je la réaliserai si ces dès que je tiens au creux de ma main indiquent tous deux un nombre inférieur à cinq.  
Un ronronnement sonore approuva ses paroles.  
Gwen lança ses dés en l'air et observa le résultat, tendue.  
Deux et trois…  
Yes ! Elle allait donc mettre son plan à exécution.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche à écrire, Gwen ronflait doucement, la tête entre ses bras.  
Shin, après avoir essayé de réveiller sa maîtresse en miaulant, bondit sur le bureau de cette dernière et lui donna un vigoureux coup de tête dans le nez.  
Elle ouvrit un œil fatigué et observa son téléphone.  
14h 03…  
Wow, c'est qu'elle avait dormi !  
Elle remarqua qu'elle avait un sms et l'ouvrit.  
Il venait de Krayn.  
« Salut, si tu veux on va boire un café cet aprèm et tu me diras tout, d'accord ? »  
Restant interdite un moment, elle se rappela soudain de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Avant de s'endormir comme une pierre, elle avait timidement contacté Krayn sur Messenger (encore quelque chose qu'elle n'utilisait pour ainsi dire jamais), lui avait exposé rapidement son idée et lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone si jamais il voulait bien l'aider.  
Souriante jusqu'aux oreilles, Gwen se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, coiffer ses boucles blondes aux mèches pourpres et aussi examiner les cernes qu'elle avait.  
C'était bien marqué… Mais la jeune femme s'en ficha complètement, courant dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean élimé, un débardeur large « Avenged Sevenfold » et son bonnet à tête de mort, récupérer ses chaussures dans le salon et ses écrits dans son bureau.  
Une fois prête, les clefs de sa chère voiture en main, elle appela Krayn.  
« Allô ? »  
_Krayn ? C'est Gwen.  
L'homme sembla soudainement joyeux.  
« Salut Gwen ! Je comptais justement t'appeler. Pas trop fatiguée ? »  
_Je viens de me réveiller. Mais je suis prête et c'est quand tu veux qu'on se voit.  
« Et bien dans une heure, le temps que tu fasses le trajet jusqu'à Lyon ? »  
_Parfait, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.  
Il raccrocha et la jeune femme sortit de sa petite maison, toute contente.  
Mais là, un léger détail la frappa.  
Il pleuvait. A verse.  
La pluie, elle adorait ça. Mais là… C'était un contre temps.  
Elle rentra en vitesse chez elle et prit son parapluie Stitch (Ne me juges pas) avant de ressortir en courant comme une folle.  
Glissant, trébuchant elle arriva en un seul morceau – et quelques chutes – à sa voiture.  
Elle se faufila derrière le volant de son bolide adoré et mit le contact.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Gwen était à Lyon et observait avec agacement le trafic dense.  
Elle décida d'appeler Krayn.  
_Salut ! Je suis à Lyon, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner l'adresse du café.  
« Pas de problème, je te l'envoie par sms, à tout à l'heure ! »  
_Ouais !  
Son portable vibra et, avec l'adresse reçue, la conductrice se dirigea – lentement mais sûrement – vers sa destination.

Ouf… Elle était enfin arrivée. Et par miracle il y avait une place pour son imposant bolide !  
La chance commençait à lui sourire – enfin.  
Bon, il pleuvait toujours mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.  
En belle blonde qu'elle était, Gwen oublia son parapluie sur la banquette arrière et sortit, les épaules nues, sous la pluie battante.  
Elle courut donc à l'intérieur, tombant une nouvelle fois et finit trempée jusqu'aux os.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda dans sa sacoche – où se trouvaient ses dossiers – et constata avec soulagement qu'elle avait un autre jean.  
Elle n'allait quand même pas garder les fesses mouillées !  
Et, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle bugga.  
Littéralement, elle resta plantée sur place, un sourire niais collé à ses lèvres.  
Assis autour d'une table, près d'une fenêtre – comme par hasard celle qui donnait sur le parking d'où elle venait et où elle était tombée – se trouvaient quatre hommes qui la fixaient d'un regard amusé.  
Le premier était un homme brun, aux cheveux ondulés retenus derrière ses oreilles, avec une légère moustache et la barbe de dix jours, vêtu d'une veste en jean avec un t-shirt rouge et d'un jean.  
Le second était également brun, comme tous les hommes de cette table, et portait de fines lunettes. Il était barbu et portait une chemise plutôt flashy, jaune et verte avec un jean.  
Le troisième avait de longs cheveux sombres, une barbe également, un visage jovial et des yeux sombres. Il portait un t-shirt noir Zelda et… un jean.  
Et enfin le dernier avait un visage doux, des cheveux courts plus clairs que ses camarades, toujours une barbe et un sourire agréable. Il portait un polo vert et un jean.

_Surprise ? fit-il innocemment.  
_C'est mon anniversaire en avance… murmura la jeune femme, aux anges.  
Le streamer l'entraîna tranquillement vers la table et l'écrivaine s'assit aux côtés de Bob Lennon, après avoir salué tout le monde.  
_Je… Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
_C'est rare non ? la taquina le Pyro-Barbare.  
Elle le regarda, amusée.  
_T'inquiètes, ça va arriver dans pas longtemps. Le temps que… Je prenne conscience que je ne rêve pas.  
Tous sourirent, moqueurs et flattés.

Après un changement de pantalon, en bonne et due forme, Gwen se rassit et lança le sujet pour lequel elle était venue :  
_Je ne sais pas si Krayn vous a tout expliqué, mais pour l'anniversaire de Mahyar j'ai un projet. Et j'aurai besoin de votre aide et participation.  
_On t'écoute, acquiesça Seb en buvant son café.  
_Je voulais faire comme un double cadeau en fait. Offrir un jeu de rôle et le jouer, ainsi qu'un… petit bonus.  
_Quoi comme bonus ?  
_Je ne sais pas trop encore, Krayn.  
Bob sourit et exposa son idée du « petit bonus » à la tablée.  
Chacun approuva et ils commencèrent à parler jeu de rôle, enfin surtout celui qu'avait écrit la jeune femme.  
_C'est mon premier. Je me suis inspirée du jeu Sacred Fallen Angel.  
_Pas mal !  
Alors qu'ils discutaient, le soleil, ou du moins la lumière, s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure.  
Ils échangeaient leurs idées pour améliorer le scénario, et finalement ils commencèrent à créer les fiches personnage.  
Tout le monde était d'accord, ce serait Gwen la MJ.  
Finalement, alors qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail, la pendule du café indiqua dix-neuf heures.  
_Venez, allons continuer ça chez moi, proposa Krayn.  
Et ils travaillèrent toute la soirée.

C'était la veille de l'anniversaire de Mahyar.  
Gwen sentait le stress monter en elle alors qu'elle relisait une énième fois son script.  
Elle regarda les fiches personnages qu'elle avait fini par établir avec l'aide de chacun et soupira.  
Le plus gros était à venir…

Le lendemain matin, Gwen se leva tôt, la boule au ventre.  
Le stress avait monté d'un cran.  
Elle se dirigea à pas de zombie dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau glaciale.  
Qu'allait-elle mettre pour faire une bonne MJ ?  
C'était un énorme dilemme pour son esprit perdu dans les brumes.  
Se frappant dans les mains, elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait une robe de mage médiéval dans son placard de costumes.  
Elle mettrait ça.  
Se préparant tranquillement, elle s'apaisa.  
Tout irait bien. Les quatre hommes seraient là pour l'aider.

Le soir arriva et alors que la petite équipe montait les marches de l'immeuble où vivait Mahyar, Gwen douta.  
Serait-il là ? Et s'il n'aimait pas ?  
Sentant son stress, Bob posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
_Tout ira bien, Gwen. Ne t'en fais pas.  
Ils étaient tous déguisés, chacun incarnant son personnage à merveille.  
Fred portait le costume destiné à leur cher MJ.  
Arrivant devant son palier, Seb frappa doucement à la porte.  
Ils attendirent en silence alors que les pas de l'homme se rapprochaient de la porte.  
Il ouvrit enfin, intrigué.  
_Seb ? Bob, Fred, Krayn et… ?  
_Gwen, elle s'appelle Gwen, Mahyar, fit Krayn en souriant.  
Le MJ haussa un sourcil.  
_Que faites-vous ici avec ces tenues ?  
_On vient faire une partie de jeu de rôle avec toi. Un jeu de rôle écrit par Gwen pour une occasion très spéciale.  
L'homme au bouc parut indécis et laissa finalement entrer les cinq visiteurs.  
_C'est quoi cette occasion très spéciale ?  
_Ton anniversaire, fit Gwen, timide.  
Mahyar parut flatté.  
_Je voulais te faire un cadeau sortant de l'ordinaire et j'ai eu cette idée. J'ai écrit tout le scénario et j'espère que tu vas accepter de le jouer en tant que… PJ  
Un éclat de surprise luit dans les yeux sombres vite remplacé par de l'ironie.  
_Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer au moins ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
_J'espère pas, elle l'a écrit avec son cœur cette histoire Mahyar, fit Fred, elle voulait que ça te plaise.  
_Je plaisante, installez-vous.  
_Tiens mets ça, lui intima Fred en lui jetant son costume au visage.  
_C'est quoi ?  
_Le costume du personnage que l'on t'a créé.

Mahyar ne protesta pas, au grand soulagement de Gwen et enfila sa robe de sorcier sans discuter.  
Tous s'installèrent dans le salon de l'auteur et la jeune femme installa le plateau, donnant les tokens et les fiches personnages aux joueurs.  
Fred était un Guerrier Noir, Seb était une Dryade homme, Krayn, un Gardien, Bob un Mage Dragon et Mahyar était un Inquisiteur.  
La MJ fut heureuse de voir que celui-ci ne semblait pas chagriné en lisant sa fiche personnages et lança son histoire.  
« Il y a une éternité, le Créateur conçut les Mondes. Il peupla chacun de ces mondes d'une race intelligente afin de s'assurer qu'Il serait vénéré. Depuis le début des temps, les Séraphins et leurs supérieurs - les Archanges - étaient à Ses côtés et L'assistaient. Et ainsi le cycle se poursuivait dans l'harmonie jusqu'au jour où les Archanges l'utilisèrent afin de créer leur propre monde. Ils siphonnèrent l'énergie créatrice éthérée à l'insu de leur Créateur, l'utilisèrent afin de modeler leur propre création planétaire et la peuplèrent de plusieurs races intelligentes. Chacune de ces races fut dotée de la liberté de poursuivre son propre dessein. Les Archanges nommèrent ce monde Ancaria.  
Il s'écoula peu de temps avant que le Créateur ne prenne conscience de leurs agissements. Toutefois, au lieu de détruire Ancaria, Il choisit d'y bannir les Séraphins et leur ordonna de protéger ce monde. Il ne foulerait le sol d'Ancaria qu'à la condition que les Séraphins réussissent à unir toutes les races.  
Hélas, cela n'arriva pas. Les Hauts Elfes, la race préférée des Séraphins, prirent avantage de l'énergie créatrice instillée dans l'essence de toute chose. Pendant les années qui suivirent, la hiérarchie elfique se forgea un environnement dans lequel elle était incontestablement considérée comme l'autorité suprême. Cependant, même parmi les Hauts Elfes, cette situation était sujette à controverse.  
Une guerre civile dévastatrice s'ensuivit, apportant morts et pertes terribles. Les Séraphins souffrirent énormément, plusieurs des leurs périrent durant le carnage. Lorsque la guerre arriva à son terme, les Hauts Elfes furent divisés en plusieurs tribus. Certains refusèrent catégoriquement d'exploiter l'énergie créatrice et se tournèrent vers la nature. Ceux qui préconisaient son utilisation étaient eux-mêmes divisés en deux factions : La première désirait que le monde et ses races retrouvent leur gloire passée, la seconde - un groupe principalement religieux - avait l'intention d'utiliser l'énergie créatrice afin de propager un feu "purificateur" à travers Ancaria, déterminée à émerger en tant que chef une fois que le feu aurait achevé son œuvre. Une autre guerre civile semble inévitable en ces temps troublés... »  
Elle fit signe à ses joueurs de placer leurs tokens sur un endroit du plateau.  
_Aux confins d'une région depuis le temps abandonnée à la nature, se trouvait une académie.  
Celle-ci fut détruite il y a bien longtemps par la folie vengeresse d'un Inquisiteur. Son nom était… Mahyar. L'assassinat de sa femme l'avait beaucoup affecté et avait fait déborder le vase de sa patience.  
Aujourd'hui alors que cette académie est toujours en ruine, cinq aventuriers observent ces pierres d'un œil curieux.  
Messieurs que faites-vous ? On commence par toi, Mahyar.

La soirée se déroula sous les rires et les échecs critiques des joueurs, tandis que chacun veillait à ce que Mahyar ne s'ennuie pas.  
Il n'en fut rien et lorsque minuit sonna, le dernier acte du jeu avait commencé.  
_Vous vous trouvez dans une pièce sombre aux relents de pluie et de feuilles. Que faites-vous ? Mahyar ?  
_Bob, éclaire-nous ça.  
_Avec plaisir !  
La MJ sourit et demanda au Mage de Dragon de faire un jet de Mental plus dix pourcent.  
Bob fit une magnifique réussite critique et le sourire de la MJ s'élargit encore plus.  
_Alors que la flamme

Les quatre hommes serrèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain, Mahyar dans leurs bras.  
_Joyeux anniversaire, Mahyar, annonça Gwen, heureuse.  
L'homme au bouc avait les yeux brillants.  
_Merci Gwen.  
_Et ce n'est pas fini ! interrompit Bob, alors que Mahyar serrait Gwen dans ses bras (Bon ceci est un fantasme xD).  
Seb s'éclipsa et revint avec une petite boîte cadeau, trouée et la tendit à l'auteur.  
Il défit doucement le nœud et ouvrit la boîte, laissant apparaître un adorable chaton endormit, noir comme l'ébène.  
La boule de poils ouvrit alors ses yeux saphir, étonné d'être réveillé et Mahyar le prit et le serra contre lui, ému.  
_Merci, les amis…

 _Voilà c'est fini ! Merci d'avoir lu Mahyar, merci à vous les filles de m'accepter parmi vous et_ _  
_ _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_


	6. Le cadeau de Temtaranne

_**Un homme en noir**_

 _Ma petite (enfin, tout est relatif...) contribution au projet Courgette au Sucre :3_

 _Encore merci pour Aventures... Et pour tout._

Le jeune Théo regardait avec un certain détachement le corps sans vie de son père, assimilant sans broncher ce que son maître d'armes venait de lui révéler.

 _Il ne pourrait jamais devenir paladin._

Le jeune garçon était effondré, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Sa mère pleurait doucement dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que l'homme qui lui avait tout appris entamait la veillée funèbre. Il s'éclipsa rapidement et fonça vers la forêt, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois arrivé au beau milieu des arbres, il prit son élan, grimpa en deux bonds dans un vieux pommier noueux et se blottit entre deux branches cachées dans les feuilles.

Et il pleura.

De longs sanglots comme il ne se l'autorisait que très rarement.

Il pleurait pour mort de son père. Il pleurait son rêve désormais impossible. Il pleurait sa mère désormais seule.

Ses larmes finirent par se tarir, laissant l'apprenti paladin épuisé si bien qu'il s'endormit sur son pommier, à la lueur des étoiles.

Quand il se réveilla, il manqua de dégringoler de son arbre : il ne souvenait pas d'où il était ! Théo descendit de l'arbre et regarda autour de lui. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas de cette partie de la forêt. Le ventre du garçon grondait, ses genoux tremblaient. Il remonta dans son arbre, mais ne put apercevoir sa maison, et la saison étant déjà bien avancée, aucune pomme ne se trouvait dans les branchages. L'orphelin de père dû se faire une raison.

Il était perdu et affamé.

Le jeune homme se roula en boule au pied de l'arbre, immobilisé par la peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Après tout, ses parents lui avaient souvent dit que la forêt était hantée, ou pire, habitée par des araignées géantes... Il avait beau faire le brave, il n'en demeurait pas moins terrifié.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant hurler de peur.

-N'aies pas peur, mon garçon, je viens t'aider, lui dit une voix profonde d'un ton calme.

Le coeur tambourinant dans sa frêle poitrine, l'enfant se retourna et croisa le regard pénétrant d'un homme au bouc. Il était enveloppé dans une cape d'un noir d'encre, en accord avec sa chevelure.

-Qui...Qui êtes-vous ?!, balbutia Théo.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit l'étrange personnage en souriant. Par contre, toi, tu es perdu.

Le garçon déglutit. Le sourire de l'homme le terrifiait pour une raison inconnue, mais son instinct de survie lui criait de ne pas faire de geste déplacé sous peine de se retrouver dans une fosse pleine de monstres.

-Un... Un peu... , bégaya-t-il.

-Suis-moi, je vais te ramener chez toi, déclara l'étranger en s'éloignant du pommier en quelques enjambées.

Le jeune garçon, bien que sceptique, emboîta le pas de cet homme qui semblait sûr de lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une autre option de toute façon...

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la maison de Théo, au grand soulagement de celui-ci. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, sa mère courut le prendre dans ses bras, soulagée. L'apprenti chevalier ne vit pas le sourire, cette fois tendre, de celui qui l'avait retrouvé, ni le lancer d'un dé noir sur le chemin terreux.

-Tu es revenu, dit-elle avec un bonheur audible pour son fils. J'ai cru que toi aussi, je t'avais perdu...

-C'est bon maman, ça va, la rassura le garçon. Mais c'est grâce à l'homme en noir que j'ai pu revenir !

-Quel homme en noir, Théodore ?

L'enfant se retourna, voulant pointer du doigt son guide, mais seul un léger filet de brume se tenait à la place de l'homme vêtu de noir. L'enfant eu beau le chercher du regard, nulle trace de son sauveur.

Cependant, perdu dans l'herbe bordant la route, un dé noir à cent faces affichait un 2.

* * *

L'archer était pensif.

Assis à la table du fond d'une auberge quelconque, le jeune Shindda Kory essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions.

Les deux brigands qui l'acculaient dos à la rivière avaient essayé de le rallier à leurs croyances, avant de fuir, paniqués. Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris sur le coup, avant de se retourner.

Un immense golem d'eau s'était redressé dans le lit du torrent, marchant d'un pas lourd dans sa direction. La nature élémentaire de Shin était entrée en résonance avec la créature, et, ne maîtrisant pas encore tout à fait ses pouvoirs, il s'était évanoui sur la berge.

Il avait repris connaissance près d'un feu, sur une couchette confortable, réveillé par le doux fumet d'un lapin rôtissant au-dessus des flammes. Assis près de lui, un homme contemplait les étoiles.

L'étranger se tourna vers celui qu'il avait vraisemblablement recueilli et sourit.

-Enfin réveillé, à ce que je vois, murmura-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Shin, anxieux.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Shindda, je ne vous veux aucun mal, répondit doucement l'inconnu en se levant, laissant apparaître son visage à la lueur des flammes vacillantes.

L'archer détailla son « sauveur »: des cheveux noirs, une peau mate comme les habitants de l'Ouest du Cratère, et un bouc qui soulignait un sourire paraissant sadique. Ses yeux semblaient transpercer le semi-élémentaire et lire dans son âme. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur, lui qui pourtant est assez craintif.

-Comment... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?, finit-il par articuler.

-Oh, des rumeurs..., éluda l'homme au bouc. Votre passage dans la région ne passe pas inaperçu, jeune homme.

Shin frissonna : sa nouvelle apparence de personne ayant échappé à la mort lui faisait honte, et attirait des curieux dont il se serait bien passé. Son humanité était sans cesse remise en question par chaque homme croisant sa route, son visage effrayait les enfants et était source de quolibets de la part des femmes. Mais son interlocuteur ne semblait nullement surpris ou dégoûté, contrairement aux autres.

-Je le sais bien... Mais je n'y peux rien si ce fichu dieu a cru utile de m'accorder sa grâce, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton amer. Je me serai bien passé de cette deuxième vie où l'on me considère comme un moins que rien...

-Ne dites pas ça, au moins vous avez une deuxième chance...

-Une nouvelle chance ?!, s'exclama l'archer, en colère. Il ne reste que des cendres de ma famille, et vous appelez ça une chance ?!

L'homme vêtu de noir ne sembla nullement impressionné par la saute d'humeur de Shindda.

-Si vous apprenez à vous canaliser, vous serez plus puissant que les assassins de votre famille, et votre vengeance sera à la hauteur de votre rage, le calma-t-il.

Au mot « vengeance », les yeux de l'orphelin brillèrent.

-Me canaliser, vous dites ?

-J'ai un bon ami à moi qui est dans le même cas que vous, continua l'étranger en gardant son petit sourire. Il se nomme Aztragoz, et c'est un Fils de l'Air. Il habite à quelques lieues d'ici, à Aiguerousse. Si vous voulez vous maîtriser, il n'y a que lui qui puisse vous aider.

-... Je vais considérer votre proposition, finit par lâcher le jeune homme.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? L'homme mystérieux lui lança un vêtement.

-Avec ça, vous serez plus discret, lui dit-il.

C'était un habit bleuté, comportant un foulard pour masquer le bas du visage de celui qui le portait, et un capuchon étanche. Le semi-élémentaire l'enfila prudemment, n'osant déchirer la belle étoffe qui le composait. C'était parfait: il n'aurait plus à montrer sa transformation à un groupe de badauds curieux à chaque coin de rue.

Quand l'archer voulut le remercier, l'homme étrange avait disparu. Seule une brume grisâtre flottait près du feu, juste au dessus d'un dé affichant un 4.

Il était donc assis là, à Aiguerousse, cherchant le dénommé Aztragoz, comme on le lui avait conseillé. Une ombre cacha soudain la lumière du feu à Shindda.

-Ainsi, Mahyar n'avait pas menti..., souffla une voix grave.

* * *

-Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?, demanda quelqu'un, manifestement inquiet.

-Plus que jamais, assena une autre personne d'un ton déterminé.

-... Prends le temps de réfléchir, lâcha la première personne. Le temps que je prépare les instruments, sors, réfléchis à ta vie avec ça, et dis-toi bien qu'une fois que c'est fait, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

Une petite silhouette sortit de la maison attenante à la forge du village. Sa respiration créait de petits nuages de buée dans le crépuscule qui tombait en ce soir d'automne. Le nain se dirigea vers la place déserte et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine qui en décorait le centre. Tout en observant les étoiles qui commençaient à piqueter le ciel, il s'interrogea : serait-il vraiment capable de renoncer à son bras de chair pour celui mécanique ?

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas d'avenir sans cette extension artificielle. Et, de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais gouverner. Partir sur les routes avec son maître alchimiste, comme il le prévoyait, sans avoir de quoi se défendre serait idiot et suicidaire. Le Cratère était une région parfois dangereuse...

-Tiens donc, un von Krayn, si loin du palais... Vous seriez-vous perdu, Majesté ?, dit soudain une voix à gauche du nain.

Il se retourna vivement et se mit en position défensive.

-Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?, gronda-t-il, persuadé d'être en présence d'un opposant au règne de son père.

Son interlocuteur leva les mains en signe de paix. Il était grand, habillé de noir, et seul son bouc dépassait de la capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête.

-Je viens en paix, ami nain, le rassura-t-il. Quant à votre rang, difficile de ne pas le deviner... Seuls les von Krayn portent les cheveux longs.

Le demi-homme passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes, se disant qu'il lui faudrait y remédier au plus vite.

-... Certes, admit le nain.

L'étranger s'assit près de lui et contempla un instant le ciel.

-Que faites-vous dans ce petit village, Majesté ?, finit-il par demander.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, lui ordonna la personne de sang royal. J'ai été déchu de mon titre.

-Vous êtes donc ce fameux Grunlek, devina l'inconnu.

Le dénommé Grunlek hocha la tête.

-Je suis venu ici pour demander les services des mécanistes, avoua-t-il. Je veux...

Le nain souleva son bras droit, laissant voir les tatouages royaux qui ornaient sa peau.

-... Je veux me débarrasser de ça, finit-il d'un ton sombre.

-Ah, ces marques royales sont encombrantes, surtout quand on est déchu comme vous, admit l'homme en noir. Vous voulez les effacer ?

-Non, répondit le nain. Je veux remplacer ce bras.

L'étranger ne semblait pas surpris, mais il leva un sourcil circonspect.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de renoncer à un bras ?

Le futur amputé soupira.

-Plus je me pose cette question, plus je me dis qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être, expliqua-t-il. Je vais perdre un bras, mais je vais gagner un atout puissant tout en cessant de m'encombrer de souvenirs douloureux.

-Bien. Je ne peux que vous dire bon courage alors, sourit l'homme en noir avant de se lever. Bonne continuation, et puisse les dieux être avec vous.

Le nain inclina la tête et regarda l'homme se faire happer par les ombres d'une venelle. Il prit une grande goulée d'air frais, puis se dirigea vers l'atelier du mécaniste.

Des hurlements de douleur résonnèrent bientôt dans la rue.

L'homme leva le nez vers le ciel tout en adressant une brève prière aux dieux pour que les souffrances endurées par Grunlek ne soient pas vaines, puis lança son éternel dé noir.

3.

Il disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Du sang.

Son être tout entier voulait du sang.

Déchirer, égorger, tuer, arracher tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Sa part humaine tentait en vain de lutter contre cet attrait, mais le démon l'ignorait.

Ces pathétiques humains s'étaient moqués de lui, lui avaient lancé des pierres.

Ils allaient payer.

Le monstre déploya les ailes qui avaient subitement poussé au dos de son enveloppe humaine, et son sourire dévoila des crocs tranchants. Devant cette vision infernale, les enfants qui essayaient de le lapider s'enfuirent. Mais le demi-diable les poursuivit dans les ruelles désertes de cette partie du village, s'amusant de leur terreur.

Il finit par débusquer aussi les parents des marmots, qui attrapèrent leur progéniture avant de fuir en hurlant. La bête mettait le feu aux maisons, détruisait les petits temples de rues dédiés aux dieux humains, griffait les inconscients qui essayaient de le stopper dans sa folie meurtrière.

Au fond de lui, l'humain était consterné. Jamais son démon n'avait été aussi déchaîné, même quand il avait été renvoyé de l'Académie. Il ne pouvait qu'observer les ravages de sa part sombre à travers ses yeux qui ne voyaient qu'en nuances rougeâtres.

La créature finit par se stopper.

Au centre de la rue, un homme se tenait droit, les yeux plongés dans les pupilles pourpres du demi-diable qui avait autrefois été un pyromage. Celui-ci, dans sa vision bestiale, ne voyait qu'une silhouette d'un noir d'encre. Mais cette apparition le figeait de peur et d'appréhension.

L'homme mystérieux s'avança, sans que sa démarche ne trahisse une quelconque peur.

L'humain en lui reprenait espoir. Peut-être ce mystérieux personnage arriverait enfin à le tuer ?

La silhouette noire posa sa main sur le front du démon. Les ailes se résorbèrent, les cornes rentrèrent sous la peau, les yeux redevinrent blancs, la bête laissait la place à un mage pâle et tremblant. Sans rien dire, l'étranger le prit par le bras et le mena dans une cour à l'abri des regards.

Le désormais humain, sous le choc, se laissa glisser par terre.

-Qu'ai-je fait ?, s'exclama-t-il, hanté par la vision des corps sans vie qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

-Vous ? Rien, répondit l'inconnu. Votre démon a fait beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'était pas vous, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Par contre, vous allez devoir vous éloigner de ce village, pour votre sécurité...

Balthazar leva la tête, détaillant son sauveur. Une robe de mage noire, des cheveux et un bouc assortis, et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-... On se connaît ?, demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Non, mais je sais qui vous êtes, demi-diable, dit l'homme d'un ton calme.

Après un silence, Balthazar reprit la parole.

-Pourquoi, et surtout comment, avez-vous réussi à me calmer ?

-Je vous ai calmé pour sauver la vie des habitants de cette ville, et aussi la vôtre. Une phalange de paladins de la Lumière se trouve en ville, et n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée d'un pyromage qui ne sait pas se maîtriser, lui révéla l'inconnu. Quant au comment, je ne puis vous le dire.

-Parfait, répondit le mage en se massant les tempes.

-Prenez par cette ruelle et vous aurez le temps de fuir avant que les Inquisiteurs n'arrivent, le pressa l'homme vêtu de noir en l'aidant à se relever.

-Merci, murmura Balthazar avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction indiquée.

L'étranger alla se planter au milieu de la rue, certain que les habitants survivants les avaient vu se diriger par là et avaient prévenu les paladins.

-Inconnu, dis-nous où se trouve le demi-diable ou prépare-toi à mourir, tonna l'un des hommes en armure.

-Mourir, moi ?, demanda l'homme au bouc en souriant. Désolé, mais je suis attendu.

Il lança un dé noir sur les pavés.

-Ne nous force pas à...

1.

A la place de l'étranger, il ne se trouvait plus que quelques volutes de brume tourbillonnant sous les yeux éberlués des chevaliers.

 _Encore bon anniversaire Mahyar :)_

 _Temtaranne._


	7. Le cadeau d'Hakukai

Ses doigts tapaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier de son ordinateur, emplissant la pièce silencieuse et sombre qu'était sa chambre. La lumière vive et blanche de l'écran se reflétait dans les verres de ses lunettes, qu'il avait décidé de mettre quand ses yeux avaient commencé à le picoter douloureusement.

Il s'arrêta d'écrire un instant, fit craquer ses articulations, jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure et jugea qu'il pouvait travailler encore une bonne heure : après tout, il n'était que minuit et demi …

Il reprit sa valse infernale sur les touches, tandis qu'il luttait contre la fatigue extrême et la migraine qui menaçaient de l'envoyer au lit sans qu'il ne le veuille. Malheureusement pour lui, son mal de crâne devint vite insoutenable, si bien, qu'il arrêta son activité et se reposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il posa une main sur son front, dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser la souffrance, qui n'était pas vraiment naturelle … Il finit par croiser ses bras sur son bureau et y blottit sa tête, une légère grimace de douleur apparaissant sur son visage tiré par la fatigue.

Après quelques minutes, et avec grande surprise, il se sentit tomber d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et atterrit brutalement sur une surface humide. L'air était subitement devenu froid, voire glacial et un léger vent frais soufflait, apportant les lointains hululements des hiboux. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et, stupéfaction ! Son regard accrocha directement deux pupilles jaunes luisantes, appartenant à un énorme loup gris.

Mahyar allait hurler de peur, quand une main métallique se posa, sans brutalité, sur sa bouche :

\- Ne crie pas, tu vas l'effrayer !, lui ordonna une voix grave et posée.

Il se figea immédiatement, littéralement terrifié : où était-il ? Qu'est ce que faisait un animal pareil devant lui ? A qui appartenait ce membre étrange ?!

Prenant le parti de se calmer un peu, il prit de grandes inspirations tremblantes, évitant de peu la crise d'angoisse. Peu de temps après, le bras qui l'empêchait de parler se retira et le canidé agita joyeusement la queue en s'approchant du MJ, qui recula précipitamment, avant de buter rapidement sur les jambes de quelqu'un. La même voix que tout à l'heure retentit une nouvelle fois :

\- Eden, n'approche pas pour le moment, tu lui fais peur …

Les oreilles et la queue basse, elle recula en couinant tristement. Du côté du créateur d'Aventures, il se posait encore plus de questions : Eden ?! Sérieusement ?! Non, ça devait être une blague ! Il retint un rire nerveux mais il tenta néanmoins quelque chose. Il dit avec hésitation :

\- Grun … Grunlek ? Grunlek Von Krayn ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, Mahyar Shakeri, répondit la personne derrière lui, un sourire perceptible dans le ton employé.

\- Ca a marché ? demanda un autre homme, faiblement.

\- Ouais, ça a marché, Bob. Vous avez fait du bon travail toi et Shin, les félicita un autre individu.

Le nouvel arrivant manqua de tourner de l'œil. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : il se trouvait dans l'univers qu'il avait créé de _toutes pièces_? C'était impossible, il devait être en train de rêver !

Une main, recouverte d'un gant en cuir piqueté de petites particules de givre, apparut devant ses yeux. Automatiquement en confiance, il la saisit sans hésitation et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva sur ses deux jambes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que sa migraine avait totalement disparu.

\- Merci Shinddha, murmura-t-il sans trop y penser, regardant fébrilement autour de lui avec curiosité.

Il avait été … transporté il ne savait trop comment en pleine forêt, dans un camp sommaire qui avait été visiblement monté à la va-vite, comme si les aventuriers avaient été pressés par le temps.

Les seules sources de lumière présentes étaient le feu presque éteint et le paladin en armure assis un peu plus loin, adossé contre un arbre centenaire. Il avait la peau pâle à cause du venin qui coulait dans ses veines et la sueur perlait sur son front, comme Mahyar l'avait imaginé. Son cœur se serra alors légèrement en repensant à la fin qui attendait l'Inquisiteur quand la saison serait terminée … Il ne méritait vraiment pas de mourir. Il détourna difficilement son attention du chevalier et reprit son activité première.

Il s'arrêta sur Bob, qui se tenait péniblement debout au milieu d'un étrange cercle tracé à la va-vite. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé mais comblé, le regard tourné vers le MJ. Le mage sortit de la figure en trainant les pieds et s'approcha de lui, la main tendue devant lui dans le but de serrer celle du téléporté.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla l'écrivain, laissant le pyromage secouer avec vigueur son bras malgré sa fatigue apparente.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Tellement heureux que nous ayons réussi !, s'extasia Balthazar, lâchant finalement le membre malmené de Mahyar et tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de l'Archer de Givre qui resta sans réaction.

\- C'est … C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ?, s'étonna le maitre du jeu. Mais … Mais comment … Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, c'est nous qui t'avons transporté ici, lui répondit le chevalier en se levant dans un bruit de métal. Plus exactement, c'est Shin et Bob. C'est pour ton anniversaire qu'on t'a ramené ici.

\- Pour mon anniversaire ?, répéta-t-il, hébété.

\- Oui, on vient de te le dire !, s'exclama le demi-démon, impatient. Une journée « chez toi », dans ton univers, ça te tente ?

L'homme au bouc resta muet de surprise : bien sûr qu'il avait envie de visiter son monde, mais le problème, c'est qu'il était aussi très dangereux …

Semblant comprendre son hésitation, le semi-élémentaire prit la parole, pour le rassurer un minimum :

\- Nous finirons la nuit ici puis nous irons à Alekin, la Capitale du Cratère. C'est jour de marché demain …

\- Allez, tout le monde se couche !, ordonna Théo autoritairement. Demain, ça va être une longue journée !

Obéissant sans discuter, les autres hommes allèrent se coucher, le demi-élémentaire ayant cédé sa couchette à un Mahyar commençant à se reprendre en main.

\- Tellement de monde, dirent le MJ et Shin en même temps, dépités.

Une foule dense et bruyante occupait les rues de l'immense ville, en cet après-midi de fin d'été : les marchands vantaient, en criant, les mérites de leurs produits exposés sur leurs étals bien rangés et aménagés, les habitants se réunissaient en petits groupes pour discuter et rapporter les dernières rumeurs, d'autres négociaient les prix des marchandises … Tout cela mettait mal à l'aise Mahyar et le semi-élémentaire, contrairement à Bob, qui semblait tout excité.

\- Je vais rester avec Eden en dehors de la ville, annonça posément Grunlek. Elle risque d'effrayer les gens ou de se perdre.

Théo hocha la tête en descendant agilement de son cheval de guerre et en le confiant à son ami.

\- Nous reviendrons dans trois heures au maximum, dit le paladin.

\- D'accord, pas de problème, répondit le Nain en souriant.

Les quatre hommes restants s'engagèrent alors difficilement dans le flot de personnes, disparaissant du champ de vision du Golem, qui partit installer un camp dans la forêt située près de la ville.

Durant ces trois heures passées à Alekin, le Maitre du Jeu s'émerveilla malgré lui devant tout ce que son esprit avait pu imaginer : des objets n'existant pas dans la « réalité », des goûts inconnus, des dialectes nouveaux …

Sans hésiter et avec la permission du chevalier, il s'acheta quelques présents, qui, même s'ils ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité, lui permettrait de se souvenir de cette fabuleuse expérience : une magnifique dague, faite d'un étrange métal bleuté et glacial, une amulette en bois ornée d'un dragon couleur ocre peint à la main et une chevalière d'argent, dont la gravure représentait un cerf, dont les immenses bois abritaient une lune.

Shin, ayant pensé à acheter le nécessaire pour ses compagnons, leur indiqua que le délai, imposé par le chevalier, était presque dépassé. Ils sortirent donc péniblement de l'allée principale bouchée et arrivèrent à la sortie de la Capitale, pour ensuite rejoindre leur ami cuisinier dans les bois.

Arrivant au campement monté par leur bienveillant compère, ils purent sentir le fumet appétissant d'une perdrix en train de rôtir, tandis que l'ingénieur préparait de quoi faire une tisane.

Déposant leurs affaires, Mahyar, Balthazar, Shinddha et Théo se réunirent autour du feu et Eden retenta une timide approche auprès du nouvel arrivant, qui tendit doucement la main vers sa tête, jusqu'à glisser ses doigts dans son épaisse fourrure argentée.

\- C'est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé …, murmura-t-il fasciné et fier de lui.

\- Donc, commença le pyromage, si l'on te croit, nous venons tous de ton imaginaire ?

\- Oui. Désolé. Ou pas.

\- Nan, c'est rien, c'est rien !, contra le mage en ignorant volontairement la fin de la phrase. Ca fait juste bizarre de se dire qu'à certains moments de notre vie, nous n'avons pas décidé de ce que nous faisions, exposa-t-il.

\- Le repas est prêt, les interrompit Grunlek en leur tendant la nourriture.

Soulagé de ne pas être plus questionné, le MJ écouta avec attention les paroles que s'échangeaient les aventuriers : le nombre impressionnant d'araignées rencontrées, l'absence de voleurs de grand chemin, le silence des dirigeants …

Ils parlèrent tant et si bien que le soleil était déjà bien bas quand ils décidèrent de reprendre la route, pour montrer un peu au créateur d'Aventures l'environnement dans lequel ils vivaient. Bob et Mahyar sur Brasier, Théo et Grunlek sur Lumière, Shin suivant à pieds, ils entamèrent leur errance ponctuée de chants élémentaires et nains à travers les plaines sauvages de l'Est.

La nuit tomba doucement sur nos héros et le froid s'installa rapidement, tandis que le départ de Mahyar approchait à grands pas. Théo arrêta son cheval et descendit, vite imité par les autres.

\- Il va être temps de se séparer …, souffla Bob, peiné.

\- Effectivement, lui répondit Mahyar, cachant ses émotions derrière son visage impassible.

\- J'espère que notre cadeau t'a plu, dit Théo en souriant légèrement.

Le MJ hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire : c'était un présent étonnant, certes, mais tellement différent des autres …

\- Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée, messieurs.

Après de brèves accolades et des caresses à une Eden toute triste, le corps du Maitre des Dés se désagrégea lentement à minuit trente pile et disparut sous les yeux désormais mélancoliques du petit groupe.

Le sombre homme réapparut sur sa chaise de bureau, tenant fermement des ses mains les seuls vestiges de son séjour dans le Cratère. La lumière blanche de l'écran lui agressa les yeux et il appuya sur le bouton pour l'éteindre en grognant.

Regardant les trois objets, il glissa la chevalière sur l'un de ses doigts et accrocha l'amulette autour de son cou. Il se leva ensuite et alla poser l'arme sur l'une de ses étagères avant de l'observer un moment, ressassant les ineffaçables souvenirs de ce cadeau hors du commun.


	8. Le cadeau de Kimisukiro

Il stressait, ses mains tremblaient en prenant le micro. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il y à quelques mois il était encore dans son bureau à faire des essais pour le premier épisode. Tout s'était passé si vite, la saison 1, les conventions, l'engouement que ça a donné, maintenant il en est là, des milliers de personnes l'attendaient pour le show, le show de sa vie. Voilà quelques mois que le cast avait cette idée en tête, faire le tour des grandes salles de France pour faire Aventures en live, un énorme engouement s'était développé autour de cet événement. Les places s'étaient vendues en quelques jours et toutes les salles étaient remplies à craquer.

Le spectacle était rediffusé en direct sur Youtube, Mahyar devait mettre l'ambiance et tenir les spectateurs en haleine pendant trois heures, une première pour lui. Derrière lui, Bob enfilait sa robe rouge, pendant que Seb jouait avec son arc. Les deux discutaient gaiement, ils n'avaient pas très peur de la foule et étaient détendus, alors que lui pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment. En face derrière le rideau, Krayn essayait de mettre son bandeau, et Fred discutait avec un mec de la régie. L'homme au bouc posa le micro sur une petite table et alla se servir un verre d'eau, il aurait préférer du café mais des personnes lui avait volé sa réserve, bien sur il savait qui était à l'origine de ce vol mais il allait se venger plus tard.

\- Ça va Mahyar ?

Le MJ sursauta, derrière lui se trouvait Bob, l'air légèrement inquiet.

-Ouais t'inquiète… un peu stressé. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve devant… autant de monde.

-Mais t'inquiète pas, le pyrobarbare lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, reste toi-même et ils vont a-do-rer je te le garantis.

L'homme au bouc se détendit un peu, il allait y arriver.

-Les gars ! C'est l'heure ils nous attendent ! S'écria Fred en allant voir ses compagnons.

Mahyar se précipita sur son micro, et d'un pas hésitant monta sur la scène sous une foule d'applaudissements.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Au premier rang, armé de carnet et de stylo, sept jeunes filles observaient le MJ en souriant. Elles prenaient toutes des notes qu'elles allaient assembler puis poster le tout sur la FanBase d'Aventures, voilà un an qu'elles attendaient ce moment.

-Les filles ? Vous êtes sûres qu'il ne va pas nous défoncer pour le café ? Demanda Kimi.

-Naaoon, et puis on a nos armes, répondit Myfan en montrant un sac noir.

Dans le royaume du Cratère, un homme parcourait les villages accompagné de ses quatre amis, Théo de Silverberg, Grunlek Von Krayn, Bob et Shin. Cet homme se nommait Mahyar, l'homme en noir, celui qui contrôle les ombres grâce à ses dés. La légende raconte qu'ils étaient magiques et qui décidaient du destin. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une légende qui était racontée aux enfants. Mais le soir, dans les tavernes, tout le monde s'amusait à raconter les œuvres de ce Mahyar, certaines racontait que c'était un démon, d'autres disait que c'était un demi-Dieu, ou alors un genre d'elfe. Personne n'avait vu son visage, juste une voix mystérieuse et un bouc. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il endormait ses victimes grâce à une formule, puis qu'il jetait les dés pour savoir si cette personne mourrait. Si le hasard était clément avec la pauvre personne, elle se réveillait mais ne se souvenait de rien. Mais si les dés avaient choisit la mort, Mahyar enlevait sa capuche et pétrifiait la pauvre victime, son corps alors se transformait en une paire de dés. Mahyar faisait son tour de garde, ses amis dormaient profondément.

Il écrivait, il profitait de ces moments pour être lui-même, le Mahyar sans capuche, celui qui ne tuait pas. Pourquoi assassinait-il des gens ? Pour vivre, pour pouvoir survivre quelques instants de plus, le sang des autres lui permettait de survivre, chaque dé contenait une âme qu'il conservait soigneusement dans sa besace de cuir. Théo se réveilla pour son tour de garde, il s'assit à côté de son ami, -Tu devrais aller dormir, dit le Paladin

-J'ai pas sommeil, Répondit le mage

-Mahyar…. Merci, de nous avoir aidé.

Depuis quelques temps le mage accompagnait les Aventuriers et il leur avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie.

-C'est normal, je n'allais pas vous laissez crever.

-Tu sais…. Tu n'es pas si horrible que ce que l'on raconte.

-Et voilà l'histoire de mon ancêtre. Termina le MJ

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table à écouter le MJ qui racontait une énième histoire. Il reçut quelques applaudissements quand soudain, la lumière s'éteint. Un léger murmure parcourait la salle quand on entendit un « Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire ». Un gâteau de cookies arriva devant Mahyar, il souffla ses bougies sous les cris de joie de ses amis. Il se mit debout sur la table et dit d'une voix forte :

-Mes amis ! Merci d'êtres venus si nombreux, mais avant de partager ce magnifique gâteau, j'aimerais faire un test, il sortit deux dés rouges de sa poche et les lança sur la table : 3 -Réussite critique, murmura t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Quand il se releva, le sol était jonché de dés de toutes les couleurs.

\- Voila de quoi agrandir ma collection.

 _Wallla, encore un immense joyeux anniversaire *pluie de cookies et de Mojito sur toi* Je te fais un immense câlin et tout mon bonheur ! Biz Kimi_


	9. Le cadeau de Soleina

Bonjour ou bonsoir, c'est un grand honneur pour moi, jeune nouvelle à la fanbase, de faire mon premier cadeau pour l'un des membres de notre équipe o/ ( et pas des moindres, il faut le dire x') )

J'espère que ce sera suffisant et qu'il vous... te ? plaira ! Bonne lecture !  
\- Soleina 

**Maître**

Quatre autour d'un plateau,  
Des milliers autour de leurs écrans,  
Sont suspendus à tes mots  
Maître du Temps.

Une nouvelle Aventure a commencé  
Pour nous tous présents.  
Tu en es le commencement  
Maître des Dés.

Je fais partie de ceux  
Qui, alors qu'ils étaient de passage,  
Ont découvert ton mode de jeu  
Maître des Désavantages.

Nous avons de la magie dans les yeux,  
Et des fusées aux doigts.  
Nous écrivons pour toi  
Maître du Jeu.

Si je puis te remercier  
Sans que tu t'attardes plus que nécessaire,  
Laisse-moi te souhaiter  
Un bon anniversaire.


	10. Le cadeau de DoctorKoschei

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la fic d'anniversaire de notre MJ adoré \o/

Eh oui, notre cher Mahyar, l'homme qui inspire des milliers de gens à créer et qui continue de nous faire rêver grâce à la merveilleuse série qu'est Aventures. Voilà, si Myfan' a bien fait son boulot, ce recueil devrait sortir le 25 septembre, le jour de ton anniversaire. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir mais aussi rire et pleurer. Pour ma part, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, j'en sais rien, je réfléchis encore XD Bref, amuse-toi bien et profite à fond de cette journée et de tous ces cadeaux que la fanbase t'offre avec grand plaisir :D

 **Disclaimer :** Mis à part le scénario, rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie totale ou partielle est punissable de mort par écartèlement, bisous.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Dans chacune de mes fics où Mahyar apparaît, je laisse des petites indications. Vous savez, des phénomènes étranges, des allusions à « l'Enfant de la Prophétie » ? Lisez-bien cette fic, vous risquez d'être surpris. Bonne lecture ;)

 **Surprise** **par DoctorKoschei**

Dans un petit appartement du centre de Lyon, un homme aux cheveux et au regard noir de jais comme l'âme de Satan dormait paisiblement dans son lit Spiderman. Les étoiles brillaient intensément dans la voûte céleste, joyeusement accompagnées par les ronflements sonores d'un Mahyar à bout de force. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, le vent ne soufflait plus, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Cependant, quelque chose se mouvait dans la pénombre : elle arriva lentement devant la porte du Maître du Jeu endormi. Cette chose avait une forme féminine, encapuchonnée dans un long manteau noir cachant son visage et ne laissant apparaître que son regard féroce et un collier fait d'ossements humains.

La jeune femme crocheta la serrure avec une étonnante facilité, se réjouissant de sa mauvaise action. Elle entra à pas de loup, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Mahyar, qui dormait à poings fermés. Une douce mélodie malsaine résonnait dans l'appartement, faisant sombrer inexorablement le créateur d'Aventures dans un sommeil sans fin :

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _And now what shall we play ?_

La jeune femme se tenait à présent à côté de Mahyar, sa présence morbide embaumant la pièce entière. Une sensation pernicieuse gelait l'atmosphère de son acide exécrable. Elle leva un bras en direction du visage du Maître de Jeu, qui devint livide.

Soudain, un tremblement, presque imperceptible jusque là, se fit de plus en plus fort. Deux dés, aussi noirs que de l'encre, tremblaient et s'agitaient sur la table où ils étaient posés. L'encapuchonnée se retourna, une lueur de surprise et d'incompréhension devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Les dés, entourés d'un halo de lumière blanche étincelante, lévitait doucement à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table. Deux formes se distinguèrent, d'abord floues mais ensuite, de plus en plus nettes et enfin, la lumière disparut. A la place de celle-ci, se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes resplendissantes, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur la table, le regard dur et emplis de méfiance. L'une était une belle blonde aux yeux azurés tandis que l'autre était une petite brune au regard d'améthyste.

La première prit la parole :

« -Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire et assurée.

-Êtes-vous Fate et Destiny, les ... ?

-Oui, l'interrompit la seconde. »

La jeune femme à capuche sembla paniquer sur le coup avant de reprendre ses esprits et chercher discrètement un objet dans ses poches, sous sa cape. Elle attrapa quelque chose de petit, de rond, de brillant et le lança en direction des demoiselles. Un rayon de lumière passa au travers, faisant briller le caillou d'un reflet irisé et révélant sa véritable nature. La gemme tomba aux pieds des jeunes femmes et explosa, libérant un gaz inconnu. L'intrue en profita pour s'échapper alors que les femmes ne purent rien faire, s'étouffant presque et dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'elle disparut, le gaz s'évapora instantanément, laissant les deux demoiselles dans l'embarras le plus complet, une lueur de peur et de fatalité dans le regard. Elles se regardèrent, sachant très bien ce qu'était cette pierre et comment ça finirait. La dénommée Fate prit la parole :

« -Puisque tout se termine ici, autant lui faire un anniversaire digne de ce nom. »

Destiny acquiesça et se dirigea d'un pas lourd de sens vers le téléphone tandis que l'autre jeune femme préparait la table en vue d'une grande fête. Une nappe avec des ballons de toutes les couleurs était posée dessus. Elle accrocha ensuite des serpentins au plafond et prit les guirlandes, normalement réservées pour le sapin de Noël pour décorer les meubles et la bibliothèque avec. Fate revint aider son amie à terminer les préparatifs pour demain.

Elles y passèrent toute la nuit, s'occupant du moindre détail afin que cette journée soit parfaite. La plus petite, qui semblait être la plus jeune également, s'approcha lentement de son amie.

« -J'ai fini. Il est temps. Nous avons échoué.

-Je sais mais il vivra, et il sera heureux. Tout du moins, pour l'instant. »

Elles se donnèrent la main, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge et la lumière blanche réapparut. Aussitôt, les formes disparurent et ne laissèrent que deux dès brisés sur le sol.

La sonnette retentit, réveillant un Mahyar encore profondément endormi et somnolant. Derrière la porte, on entendait plusieurs personnes parler à vive voix.

« -Fred, t'es con, il est pas encore debout !

-Eh bien, on va le réveiller, voilà, répliqua le dénommé Fred.

-Sinon, on pourrait aller boire un café dans le bar d'en face et revenir plus tard …, proposa un homme avec un polo vert.

-Ok, vous savez quoi, pile, on rentre et face, on se casse… PILE !

-Non, Bob ... ! »

Trop tard, Bob enfonça la porte avec un grand coup de pied et entra en criant :

« -JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Mahyar se releva en vitesse, paniqué et puis, reconnut ses quatre joueurs.

« -Diantre ! Les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Mahyar, t'es sérieux ? C'est toi qui nous a demandé de venir ! Tu as dit que tu organisais une journée JDR chez toi pour ton anniversaire, déclara le jeune homme avec un superbe T-Shirt Metallica.

-Quoi… ?

-Tiens, on t'a apporté ça. »

Dans les mains de Fred trônait un énorme cadeau, emballé dans du papier rose fluo.

Le jeune homme, un peu embarrassé, le tendit à Mahyar, un sourire sincère sur le visage :

« -Hum… Désolé… On avait plus que ça, enfin Seb avait plus que ça.

-Hé !, répliqua le dénommé Seb, faussement outré»

Mahyar se mit soudain à sourire, mais pas un sourire sadique comme il a l'habitude de faire non : c'était un sourire d'une personne heureuse de vivre un jour de plus en compagnie de ses amis.

Ce qu'il y avait dans le cadeau, je vous laisse le deviner. Par contre, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est le mot qui accompagnait le paquet, disait : « Pour notre cher Mahyar qui nous a fait vivre de merveilles aventures et que nous n'oublierons jamais. De la part de F&D »

Vous avez remarqué ? Non ? C'est pas grave, pas de panique ! :D Je reprendrais tout dans la fanfiction que je prépare avec, devinez quoi ? Mahyar en personnage principal !

Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, spoilers :3

Ceci est disons un teaser, un hors-série, un filler, un hommage à notre très cher MJ qu'on aime tant ! \o/ Merci de nous faire vivre tous ses moments au travers d'Aventures. Merci de nous lire, de délirer, de nous répondre et de rêver avec nous. Tous ces moments où tu as pris sur ton temps pour alimenter les discussions et les délires de la Fanbase. Toutes ces fois où la Fanbase a eu un fou rire général parce qu'une de tes phrases était ambiguë. Bref, merci pour tout, j'espère que ça durera encore pour des années. Tu es une personne formidable, ne l'oublie jamais !

A la prochaine :D

DoctorKoschei


	11. Le cadeau d'isil-gawien

_Le cadeau d'isil-gawien !_

 **Rêve éveillé**

Tout commença dans une région appelé le Cratère. C'était l'automne, l'été avait été chaud et pluvieux. Dans les villages, les paysans se préparaient déjà à l'hiver qui s'annonçait rude. Les récoltes furent stocké, le bois avait été coupé, séché par les hommes. Les femmes, elles partirent récolter les fruits sauvages pour en faire des confitures. Les enfants suffisamment âgés aidaient leurs parents à ranger les légumes, s'occuper des bêtes, récolter les œufs dans les poulaillers. Loin de l'animation des village, on pouvait entrevoir des silhouettes se dessiner dans l'ombre d'une forêt. Quatre voyageurs chevauchant deux montures perturbaient la tranquillité du lieu. Trois d'entre-eux plaisantant, il semblait qu'il s'agissait de la première fois depuis longtemps que ces hommes pouvaient ce détendre. Bien que la nuit allait tombé, les inconnus avaient le chemin éclairé par un vieil homme en tête de file, portant une armure qui -tel une luciole- brillait. Un nain légèrement alcoolisé somnolait contre le dos du paladin sur le cheval Lumière. Non loin, sur un équidé rouge nommé Brasier par son invocateur, un pyro-mage tenait les rennes pendant que l'archet demi-élémentaire derrière lui surveillé que la louve ne s'approchait pas de lui. Shin était vraiment rancunier, et depuis que cette sale bête l'avait mordue, il désirait en faire un tapie. C'était sans compter sur Grunlek qui ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, le nain c'était attaché à sa bestiole.  
-Elle me regarde. Chuchota l'archet  
-Tu deviens paranoïaque. Chuchota-il dans son demi-sommeil  
-Je te jure qu'elle me regarde.  
-Mais non…  
-Elle en veut à mon intégrité physique !  
-… Sérieusement shin, va te coucher.  
Le campement fut alors mis en place, chacun vaguant à leur occupation. Viktor partit patrouiller, Grunlek c'était allongé contre le flan d'Eden. Le ronflement de bob indiquait sont profond sommeil. Le demi-élémentaire continuait de fixer le regard de l'animal. La louve se leva sans émettre le moindre grognant qui aurait pu réveiller le nain, et s'approcha de l'archet.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ? J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort pour m'intégrer depuis le début de la saison ? Parla Eden  
Eden ?  
Qui parle ?  
Hein ?  
-MAHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !  
Le dénommé Mahyar sursauta de son lit, le corps transpirant. Devant lui ses amis et joeurs les bras remplit de cadeaux.  
-Enfin réveillé ! On commencer à s'inquiéter, tu disais des trucs bizarre sur Seb dans ton sommeil. Ont était venu te faire une surprise. Fit Fréderic alias Martine.  
-J'espère que tu ne rêvais pas de me remettre dans des puits…  
Le groupe d'ami se moquait de la moue boudeuse de Sebastien.  
-A au fait, ont est pas venu seul, on a croisé la fanbase en route. Ajouta Bob  
A ce moment là, une horde de jeune fille défonça la porte les mains pleines de paquet, mojito et cookies.  
-Joyeux anniversaire !


	12. Le cadeau de Rain-Flicker

_Le cadeau de Rain-Flicker !_

« Cher dieu du Destin,  
Mes occupations de déesse ne me permettent pas de venir te rendre visite pour ton « anniversaire » qui semble si important au peuple de ton monde. Décidément, je ne vous comprendrais jamais vous et vos coutumes.  
Enfin, après avoir fait des recherches, j'ai vu que l'on devait envoyer un cadeau. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y a des règles spéciales, du coup, je t'ai envoyé quelque chose de typique du Cratère. En espérant que ça te plaise !  
Signé, déesse Euthanasie »

Mahyar reposa la lettre sur la table, sur laquelle trônait une boîte en bois léger. Il secoua la tête. Elle devait lui avoir envoyé quelque chose comme une dent de tigre à dent de sapin ou une autre bêtise du style. Ils s'envoyaient souvent des colis un peu ridicule. Il souleva le couvercle et sursauta. Une araignée énorme surgit de la boîte.

Le maître de jeu courut se cacher derrière sa chaise de bureau. L'arachnide faisait la taille d'un chat et semblait aussi effrayé que l'humain. Elle faisait de petits couinements plaintifs en tournant sur elle-même. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que l'animal ne se calme. La petite mygale avança timidement vers le dieu du Destin, qui tremblait encore. Une fois à quelques centimètres de l'homme, elle frotta sa tête à sa jambe. Mahyar, toujours septique, caressa l'animal. Son corps semblait couvert d'une petite fourrure très douce.

Autour du cou de l'araignée se trouvait une ficelle avec une étiquette. Le maître de jeu lut l'inscription se trouvant dessus.  
« C'est une femelle, mais je te laisse choisir son nom ! »  
Il soupira. Parmi tout le bestiaire qu'il avait créé pour le Cratère, il fallut qu'Euthanasie envoie une araignée géante. Enfin, dans son cas, une bébé araignée géante. Mais maintenant, il allait devoir lui trouver un nom.  
« Comment tu veux que je te nomme… Rose ? Perle ? Quartz ? »  
À cette dernière proposition, l'arachnide sursauta et couina joyeusement.  
« Bon, je pense que Quartz sera bien pour toi. », dit-il en souriant.  
Au final, elle n'était pas si effrayante que ça.

* * *

Le fait que ça soit son anniversaire n'allait pas empêcher Mahyar de travailler. Il devait finir un article pour son blog et continuer le scénario d'Aventures. Toutefois, sa concentration était toujours dérangé par des bruits de tapotements sur le sol. Quartz courait de partout, escaladait les murs et une fois qu'elle avait atteint le plafond, elle tombait puis repartait dans une autre pièce. Elle se cognait aussi souvent aux meubles, puis elle essayait de les attaquer en représailles. Pour l'instant, la table avait toujours gagné.

Puis, le silence se fit. Inquiet, le dieu du Destin se leva et partit à la recherche de son animal. Il la retrouva sous le canapé, en train de jouer avec quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.  
« Quartz, sors d'ici. C'est plein de poussière, tu vas éternuer tout le reste de la journée. »  
L'animal s'arrêta pour fixer son maître de ses huit grands yeux.  
« Enfin, je sais pas si c'est possible que les araignées éternuent. Je pense pas, mais j'ai pas envie de risquer d'avoir de la morve d'araignée partout chez moi. Donc sors d'ici s'il te plaît. »  
L'arachnide se replia sur elle-même, toujours en le regardant.

Mahyar commençait à s'énerver, mais il s'efforça de rester calme. Il plongea son bras sous le canapé et chercha à tâtons. Quartz finit par s'enfuir de dessous le sofa avant de monter sur le dos de son maître toujours allongé sur le sol.  
« Non, non, non… Tu descends, j'ai du boulot et tu m'as déjà fait perdre assez de temps. »  
Bornée comme elle était, elle s'allongea puis s'endormit. Le maître de jeu se retint difficilement de crier. Bloqué sous une araignée avec le nez dans la poussière, c'était ridicule. Mais la nuit dernière avait été courte et il finit par lui aussi s'assoupir à même le sol.

Mahyar ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Ne sentant plus le poids de Quartz dans son dos, il se releva et alla décrocher. C'était Fred. Apparement, il était en retard pour le tournage d'Aventures. Il échangea quelques mots avec le joueur du Grenier puis rejoint son PC.

* * *

« Vous êtes au milieu de la forêt. Alors que vous vous reposez au coin du feu, un bruit se fait entendre dans les buissons. Soudainement, un ours vous arrive droit dessus, décrivit le maître de jeu.  
Un ours ? Ça change des araignées. T'en avais marre qu'on les crame toutes ?, rigola Bob.  
Non, c'est juste que toutes les araignées ne sont pas méchantes. Bref, vous faites quoi du coup ? »

Le maître du Destin jeta un regard à sa petite arachnide, assise par-terre derrière lui et regardant l'écran comme un enfant regarde un livre de conte. Elle avait un petit ruban orange attaché autour du cou noué à l'aide d'une boucle un peu maladroite. Mahyar sourit à cette vue et retourna à ses joueurs qui se disputaient sur comment battre l'ours.


	13. Le cadeau de JuuriSan

_Salut tout le monde !_ _  
_ _Aujourd'hui, notre magnifique et superbe MJ Mahyar souffle ces bougies ^^ On s'occupe pas de l'âge les enfants, il est immortel XD Bref, un joyeux anniversaire si tu lis ceci et j'espère que les réussites critiques te portent chance. Et pardonne moi, toi et Bob._

 _Juuri-san_

 **ANNIVERSAIRE SURPRISE**

Mayhar était tranquillement assis sur une chaise, en train de parler joyeusement avec un fan de jeu de rôle. Quelques jours plus tôt, son ami Fred du Grenier l'avait supplié pendant des heures au téléphone de venir avec toute la petite troupe d'Aventures à une petite convention sympathique. L'enfant de juron avait réussi à le convaincre et tous s'étaient retrouvés séparés à différents endroits. Le MJ avait juste aperçu Seb avec un énorme tas de pommes à ses côtés, sans doute données par des fans de Shin.

Le jeune garçon en face de lui partit pour laisser place aux deux derniers de la file. Il eut un bug monumental devant deux jeunes filles en kigurumi, une renarde et un pikachu. Le pikachu avait de courts cheveux bruns et une grande taille mais c'était le renard qui attirait le plus le regard. Sans doute à cause de la couleur orange fluo de son costume. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête et une pancarte Free Hug était dans ses mains.

_ Bonjour Mahyar ! Firent en cœur les deux jeunes filles.  
_ Bonjour les filles. Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda poliment le maître du jeu.

Il ne leur donnait pas plus de 18 ans.

_ Je suis Syla ! S'exclama le pikachu.  
_ Je m'appelle JuuriSan, répondit joyeusement le renard.

Il inscrivit leurs noms sur des feuilles, tout en leur faisant la discussion. Elles étaient toutes les deux adorables, pensa Mahyar. Regardant encore une fois la pancarte avec les petits renards dessinés dessus, le MJ demanda à JuuriSan :

_ Tu veux un câlin ?

Les yeux du renard pétillèrent d'un seul coup, ce qui fit rire son amie et elle sautilla en contournant la table avant de se coller dans les bras du grand brun. Il la serra contre lui, se rendant compte que le pyjama était très doux. Il frotta sa tête contre la capuche avec les oreilles, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. JuuriSan la lâcha et tira la langue à son amie, qui avait pris des photos et des vidéos.

_ Au fait, Mahyar, tiens. Joyeux anniversaire.

Elle lui donna une enveloppe cachetée avant de partir avec Syla. Elles s'éloignèrent un peu avant que le renard ne sorte son téléphone et ne compose un numéro.

_ Les filles ? Le MJ a récupéré l'échec critique. Où en êtes vous de votre côté ?  
_ Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes ! Cria Theta à l'autre bout du fil.

Mayhar, un peu inquiet par le contenu de l'enveloppe, se décida à l'ouvrir. Il y avait un petit papier coloré avec écrit dessus :

20 heures, hangar de la Convention, fête d'anniversaire de Mahyar Shakeri.

Suivit d'une nuée de petits cœurs. Charmant. Et l'heure de rendez-vous était dans dix minutes. Le MJ ne perdrait rien à y aller, surtout si c'était des fans qui avaient préparé ça. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le hangar, peu sur de vouloir savoir sa surprise.

_ Merci Bob. Merci beaucoup.  
_ Ahah ! De rien les filles !

Bob Lennon se trouvait entouré d'une bande de filles ( en majorité ) qui étaient en fait la fan base d'écriture d'Aventures.

_ Bob, t'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais ? Demanda Fred, un peu inquiet pour son ami.

A côté de lui, Seb et Krayn étaient morts de rire.

_ Fred, faut quand même récompenser Mahyar et les filles pour leur boulot !  
_ Les filles, il arrive ! Préviens JuuriSan en arrivant en courant dans la pièce.

Fred et Seb aidèrent le pyrobarbare à entrer dans un gâteau géant fait pour l'occasion et Krayn le referma avec un énorme nœud rose dessus. Tous allèrent se cacher dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri derrière des caisses.

Mahyar entra à ce moment là dans une pièce, sans se douter que plusieurs personnes le filmèrent. Le MJ s'avança , pas forcement rassuré vers l'énorme gâteau et attrapa la petite pancarte devant et la lue à voix haute :

_ Joyeux anniversaire, très cher MJ. Et joyeux échec critique.. hein ?

L'instant d'après, Bob Lennon sortit du gâteau et apparut en tenue de soubrette avec des oreilles de chat en chantant joyeux anniversaire avec une voix anormalement aiguë pour un homme. Tout le monde sortit en applaudissement et riant, mort de rire devant la tête hébétée du pauvre Mahyar.

Seb aida Bob à descendre du gâteau et ce dernier tapa sur l'épaule du MJ.

_ Profite bien, la fan base a préparé une jolie fête pour toi ! Et dis toi un truc …

Il se pencha vers son oreille pendant que le renard servait des mojitos à tout le monde :

_ Ce sera pire l'année prochaine ...


	14. Le cadeau de Tsuki Kaneko

_Le cadeau de Tsuki Kaneko !_

Le soleil dardait timidement ses rayons à travers les rideaux mal fermés de la chambre. L'homme grommela, gêné par la lumière matinale, et se retourna sous sa couette pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il était à peine sept heures trente, quelques heures à peine après l'enregistrement de la suite de la saison deux d'Aventures. Mahyar, car c'était lui, profitait de ce sommeil salvateur après une soirée passée à supporter les quatre énergumènes qui lui servaient de joueurs. Animer des parties avec eux était passionnant mais épuisant, entre les interventions incessantes de Bob, les blagues inaperçues de Krayn et les remarques salaces des joueurs. Pourtant, Aventures était une expérience formidable qu'il ne regretterai pour rien au monde.

Son sommeil rempli de mojito, de cookies et d'échecs critiques fut soudainement dérangé par la sonnette de son appartement. Il ouvrit un oeil, pestant contre celui où celle qui osait le déranger au milieu de sa douce rêverie. Le MJ écarta sa couette et se leva lentement, espérant au fond de lui que la personne perde patience et le laisse tranquille. Espoir brisé lorsque la sonnerie stridente résonna à nouveau dans son appartement. Quelle heure était-il pour que quelqu'un ose troubler son sommeil ? Il posa son regard sur l'horloge accrochée au mur: 10h57. Soupirant, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme, le visage caché sous une casquette.

"Livraison de cookies pour monsieur Shakeri !"

Le "livreur" lui posa une boîte en carton dans les mains, et s'éloigna laissant Mahyar bouche bée, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait.

"Bonne journée monsieur !"

Son regard passa du carton à la direction qu'avait empruntée le livreur, puis revint au carton. Il revint dans son appartement et posa le colis sur la table, dubitatif. Une livraison de cookie ? Il n'en avait jamais commandé. Poussé par la curiosité, il ouvrit le paquet mystérieux. A l'intérieur, une bonne dizaine de boîtes de cookies aux multiples saveurs, qui firent saliver le MJ. Cependant, un détail attira son attention: une enveloppe d'un rose criard était coincée au fond du carton. Il la prit avec méfiance, mais la curiosité était trop forte. A l'intérieur, un papier d'un blanc un peu sale, où étaient collées des lettres découpées dans des journaux. La lueur curieuse de son regard disparut au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes.

"Nous tenons tes personnages en otage. Si tu veux les revoir, rends toi à cette adresse."

Inquiet, il réfléchit un instant au sens de ces menaces. Il pensa immédiatement à ses quatre joueurs de la série Aventures. Empoignant son téléphone, il composa le numéro de Krayn. Pas de réponse. Il réitéra sa tentative avec le numéro de Bob, puis Seb et enfin Fred. Aucune réponses de la part de ses amis.

Mahyar prit de nouveau la lettre dans ses mains, lisant et relisant le message. Il ne comprenait pourquoi. Il observa l'adresse, s'habilla, enfila son manteau et sortit de son appartement, déterminé à mettre fin à cette farce.

La lettre à la main, il se dirigeait vers l'endroit indiqué. Étrangement, ce n'était pas très loin de chez lui. Il arriva face à un entrepôt, d'apparence désert. Méfiant, il observa les lieux puis repéra une petite porte ouverte. Dessus, une feuille A4 avec écrit "Mahyar", d'une écriture un peu tremblante.

Il poussa la porte et fit quelque pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'obscurité était totale, et il entendait quelques chuchotements dans le fond de la pièce.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Pour toute réponse, la porte se ferma brusquement. Soudain, une forme sombre se jeta sur son dos dans un grand "BULIAAAAH". Mahyar poussa un cri de surprise, essayant de se débarrasser de la chose qui lui avait sauté dessus. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, trouvant la voix étrangement familière.

"Bob ?"

Alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la lumière s'alluma brusquement, laissant apparaître l'équipe d'Aventures, et tous ses amis réunis autour d'un énorme gâteau en forme de Dé 100. Une table couverte de nourriture, de mojitos, de cookies et de cadeaux se dressait derrière eux.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAHYAR !

-Que … Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ?" demande un Mahyar plus que surpris.

-Tu avais oublié ton anniversaire ?

Bob le regardait, un sourire malicieux plaqué aux lèvres. Fred, Seb et Krayn vinrent le rejoindre, visiblement très fiers de leur petite blague. Le MJ prit la parole, un brin ému.

"Merci les gars, merci à tous ! Par contre ... "

Il se tourna vers ses quatre joueurs, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage.

"Préparez-vous à souffrir, ma vengeance sera terrible."


	15. Epilogue, par Myfanwi

**Epilogue – par Myfanwi**

« C'est lequel son JDR favori ? Demanda Myfanwi, tout en balançant le contenu de la bibliothèque du MJ au sol.

\- J'en sais rien, lui répondit Koschei, qui avait mis la main sur la tasse bisounours. Prends les tous au pire.

\- Bonne idée ! »

Les filles avaient envahi l'espace vital du Maître du Jeu. Il était sorti faire les courses, et Rubéale se chargeait de le retenir au supermarché. Elle avait pris des livres de jeu de rôle, pour bien attirer son attention, laissant du temps aux autres demoiselles. S'introduire chez Mahyar avait été simple. La mission ? Elle consistait en... Prendre tout ce qu'il passait sous leurs mains. PC, JDR, dès, tasses, cookies, mojito, même le contenu du frigo. Tout était entre les mains de la fanbase. Kimi et Tem récupéraient les sacs que Myfanwi, Koschei, Maddey, Hakukai, puis les lancer à Ezechiel, depuis la fenêtre. Il empilait le tout dans le coffre. En moins d'une heure, l'appartement entier avait été vidé.

Avant de s'éclipser, Myfanwi posa un papier sur le bureau vide, et la petite troupe prit la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

Mahyar rentra chez lui, fatigué, deux sacs énormes dans les mains. Il s'était fait harcelé pendant tout le temps qu'il était en train de faire les courses, par une folle avec un livre de JDR. Il avait réussi à lui échapper. Il ouvrit sa porte et rentra, ne se préoccupant de rien. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers son bureau pour allumer l'ordinateur.

Les sacs tombent. Il en reste bouche bée. Tout. Est. Vide. Les étagères, sa bibliothèque, son bureau. Okay. Ne pas paniquer. Il s'approche du bureau et attrape le papier.

 _« Joyeux anniversaire cher MJ ! #DéfiRelevé._

 _La fanbase. »_

Suivi d'une adresse. Il poussa un long soupir, attrapa ses clés et sortit de chez lui. Ils voulaient jouer ? Ils allaient le payer.

* * *

 _La veille sur Facebook..._

Myfanwi : Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'introduire chez toi Mahyar. Et vider entièrement ton appartement.

Mahyar : Mais oui. Amusez-vous bien. Je vous offrirai une partie de JDR si vous y arrivez.

Rubéale : C'est un défi ?

Mahyar : Oui.

Myfanwi : Très bieeeeeeeen.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit recueil :D Merci pour tout Mahyar, continue de nous faire rêver ! Et encore un joyeux anniversaire, Ô Dieu du Destin et de la Fanbase. Bisouilles !_


End file.
